


Etchings

by miss_faun



Series: Soulcrossed [1]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Character Death, Discussion of Knifeplay, Fisting, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Regeneration, Somnophilia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Tim Drake didn't know what the word on his wrist said.He wasn't sure he wanted to.





	Etchings

Tim had never been able to read the word on his wrist.

He had tried, of course, both as a child and as Robin when he had far more resources. But the language was long-dead and unstudied, and even if he could have deciphered it, he doubted he would be able to pronounce it, let alone recognize it if spoken aloud.

He envied other people, who had normal names on their wrists, names that would spring into glowing light when they met their perfect half. He envied those who had already met and settled their bonds, the lights that shown faintly under clothing. He even envied those who had no marks, their blank wrists and certainty that they would never have anyone to meet or look for. It might have been seen as sad by society as a whole, but Tim would rather have no one than spend his life wondering what his own mark meant.

And then Gotham came under attack, a virus that no one could cure raging through the city, and Tim was following Nightwing to find the person responsible…

The moment Ra’s al-Ghul appeared in Tim’s line of sight, he  _ knew _ . He felt his wrist burn suddenly, though his costume prevented the light from showing, thank God. Ra’s never faltered, though his eyes locked on Tim’s, boring through the mask.

And Tim envied the markless more than ever, because how could he live, knowing his perfect match was Ra’s al-Ghul?

*

He never told anyone. Never said a word, even when Dick asked about the glow from his mark when they had returned safely to the Batcave. He merely shrugged it off, saying that he must have stumbled across his soulmate while they were helping civilians. Dick had seemed to accept that, though Bruce had frowned deeply.

He did his best to forget about it, even as his encounters with Ra’s became more and more frequent. Neither of them ever acknowledged the match, too intent on killing each other or foiling each other’s plans. Tim felt a thrill whenever they met, his wrist itching, trying to drag him forward to meet his match, but Tim resisted.

It wasn’t until Bruce was dead (not dead, missing, he was only missing) and Dick had fired him and Damian had glared until Tim fled that he even had a good chance.

But he was stuck with Ra’s for the moment and he needed to know…

Tim was recovering from his encounter with the Council of Spiders, mostly lounging about Ra’s’ headquarters feeling sorry for himself when the Demon’s Head came to him. Ra’s was wearing a much more casual robe than usual, loose enough that the cuff slipped down his arm.

And there was the proof Tim needed, the shining gold  _ Timothy _ cutting through his vision.

Tim looked down, saying nothing, even as Ra’s reached out and took his hand, turning it over to examine his wrist.

“How long have you known, Timothy?” Ra’s asked.

“Since we met,” Tim said. “But I didn’t want to.”

Ra’s’ fingers brushed over Tim’s mark. “I am...surprised,” he said. “I had thought I shed this name long ago.”

“But it’s yours?”

“It is, though no one has said it in well over five centuries. I had almost forgotten it myself.”

Tim glanced between his wrist and Ra’s’ face. “How do you pronounce it?”

Ra’s gave him an unreadable little smile. “I hardly remember...and I doubt you would be able to even if I told you.”

Tim debated pushing, but decided against it. Ra’s clearly didn’t want to tell him and Tim did not have the energy to fight him over it. “How long have you known?” he asked.

“I would think the same amount of time as you...I was gratified that you had not passed before I had found you.”

Tim swallowed. “Have you always had my name?”

“No.” Ra’s’ thumb was rubbing over Tim’s mark, absent and almost tender. “The mark did not appear until about seventeen years ago...I assume on the day you were born. Until that point, I had assumed I was mateless.”

“So...now what?” Tim asked.

Ra’s thumb stilled. “What do you mean?”

“We’re...connected,” Tim said. “Whether we like it or not. So…” He glanced up. “What do we do now?”

“Did you think I would be displeased by you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then let me assure you I am not. In fact, I am quite glad that you are my match.”

Tim shuddered a bit. “I don’t…”

“I have no intention of harming you so long as you stay here,” Ra’s said.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Tim said.

“I do not understand.”

Tim swallowed. “Don’t soulmates usually...you know…” He blushed deeply. “Do stuff physically?”

Ra’s blinked. “I do not deny that you are a very attractive young man,” he said. “And if you wish to consummate our relationship, I would have no objection. But while it would strengthen our bond, it is not a requirement of it, and I will do nothing against your will.” He reached out and brushed his fingertips along Tim’s cheek. Tim felt his body light up, a shiver running through him. “I can find the pleasures of flesh with any number of people...I can only have this bond with you.”

Tim’s eyes fluttered shut, his mouth parting slightly. Ra’s had barely touched him, but it lit every nerve on fire, every piece of his person begging for more. Was this was soulmates were meant for, or was it just them?

“I still hate you,” Tim murmured.

“I know.” Ra’s sounded amused. “I would expect nothing less.”

*

Tim was grateful that his work with the League of Assassins kept him fairly busy and out of Ra’s immediate vicinity most of the time. He couldn’t work out how he was supposed to feel about having his deadliest enemy as a soulmate, or how to feel about the fact that Ra’s clearly had no objection to the match.

Still, it wasn’t the end of the world; Tim didn’t trust Ra’s, not at all, but he did believe that Ra’s wouldn’t do anything without his consent. That made it easier to ignore, knowing that he wouldn’t be forced to sleep with Ra’s before he was ready, even if his own body wanted to, more than anything. And Tim had enough to worry about between his assignments for the League and his quest to find Batman without thinking about the implications of being matched to Ra’s.

He was forcibly reminded nearly a month later, after a mission had gone horribly wrong. Their target had not only escaped, but Tim and Pru had been caught off-guard and incapacitated, and it was obvious neither of them had acted as they should have.

Tim burned when he stood before Ra’s again, thankful that Ra’s had chosen to meet with him privately and not in front of the other ninjas. Pru’s punishment had been very public and extremely humiliating, and while Tim had protested her treatment, he was immensely grateful that he wouldn’t share in it.

Though as Ra’s closed the door and turned on him, Tim almost wondered if being alone with the Demon’s Head was worse.

“You were sloppy.”

Tim looked down, shame creeping up his neck in angry red heat.

“You allowed yourselves to be captured and your target to escape. Prudence may have led the mission, but you did not assert your own common sense. You have disappointed me, Timothy.”

Tim bit his lip, unsure what to say. If he should apologize, lie to placate his soulmate, or if he should admit that he hadn’t protested because he didn’t actually want to kill anyone.

Ra’s stepped up and grabbed Tim’s chin, tilting his face up. “I expected better of you,” Ra’s said quietly. “You are my match...you are meant to be perfect.”

“You have more experience than I do,” Tim said. 

“This is true,” Ra’s said. “But I will not allow you to disappoint me again.” He let go of Tim’s face. “Kneel. Shirt off.”

Tim swallowed, but pulled off his shirt and dropped to his knees. Ra’s had promised not to force him into sex, he had promised they would only do it if Tim wanted to…

Tim felt a slither of leather over his bare back and he shivered. A belt, probably. He barely had time to tense before the belt fell across his shoulder, striking hard. Tim yelped, burning more. Another hit, across almost the same spot, stinging painfully.

Tim tried to relax, tried not to resist, but it got harder the more Ra’s hit him. Worse, Tim could feel his cock perk up and take interest in the proceedings, and that was wrong, he shouldn’t be enjoying this. This was punishment, intended to make him learn Ra’s’ ways better, but Tim’s body was turning it into something sexual. Something perverse.

Ra’s stopped after the tenth lash. He ran a cool hand over Tim’s back, soothing the welts there. “Have you learned, beloved?”

Tim nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered, unsure why.

Ra’s chuckled, kneeling beside Tim and gently pulling him into his arms. His hand continued stroking Tim’s back, long and slow. Tim curled into Ra’s arms, breathing deeply. Ra’s didn’t exactly smell pleasant, but Tim could feel his body lighting up in interest, the soulmark on his wrist burning hotter. “Perhaps I should devise an alternate method of punishment,” Ra’s remarked.

“I think this does the job just fine,” Tim said. He leaned on Ra’s’ chest, suddenly conscious of being naked from the waist up, his scars and bruises all on display.

Ra’s pressed a kiss into his hair, making Tim shiver again. “Perhaps it does,” he whispered. “I hope I never have to do it again.”

“I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted,” Tim mumbled.

“My dear, you are everything I want and more,” Ra’s said. “But I know you can be even better...with training and experience, you will become as great as I am.”

Tim half-laughed. “Nice to know your ego isn’t too big.”

“It would be foolish to pretend to be lesser than I am to suit someone’s idea of virtue,” Ra’s said. “Now come...you have had a very tiring day and you need your rest.” He stood up, lifting Tim up in his arms.

Tim squeaked a bit at being picked up like this. “Ra’s!”

“Hush, beloved.” Ra’s carried Tim across the room to a large soft bed with silk sheets. “I will not drop you.”

Tim blushed deeply at being carried like a child...or a bride. He stared up at Ra’s as he was set down, cheeks pink and lips parted.

Ra’s smiled at him, almost gently. Tim reached out, his fingers running down Ra’s’ wrist where the soulmark was. His fingers tingled as he brushed it.

“Stay?” Tim whispered.

Ra’s’ smile didn’t fade. “I do have things to attend to besides you,” he said.

Tim pouted. “But…”

Ra’s leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep, Timothy,” he whispered. “I will be back in the morning.”

Tim sighed, but didn’t object, exhaustion overtaking his body and sending him off to sleep.

*

It took Tim two weeks to work up courage for what he wanted.

But Ra’s was attractive, for an older man, and Tim was so lonely and aching without his family, with no sign of Bruce anywhere and no work to keep him occupied.

Ra’s often spent evenings with him, at least a few a week, playing chess and discussing various topics--poetry, history, politics, everything. Tim didn’t like what Ra’s did, didn’t like that his soulmate was a monster, but Ra’s…

Ra’s also lit a spark in Tim’s body like no one else. Ra’s’ hands made Tim feel more alive than ever.

They finished the game and Ra’s stretched a bit. “Another round, beloved?”

Tim looked at him over the board for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed him.

Ra’s stilled for a moment, letting Tim have control before he kissed back. It was fairly chaste, and they broke apart after a minute.

Ra’s’ eyes glinted. “What are you after?”

“I just wanted to kiss you,” Tim whispered. “Is that...is that okay?”

“Of course.” Ra’s moved around the table to sit next to Tim on the couch. They kissed again, deeper now, Ra’s’ hands on Tim’s back, Tim’s fisted in Ra’s’ shirt.

It was gentle, almost lazy. Their hands wandered, but stayed above the waist. Ra’s started to slide his hand up Tim’s shirt, but Tim caught his arm.

“No?” Ra’s asked.

“Not now,” Tim said. “Just this.”

“All right.”

They stayed that way for several long minutes, just kissing, before Ra’s pulled away. “You are tired, beloved,” he said. “And if we continue like this, you will not get adequate rest.”

Tim sighed, but he knew it was true. His body was already reacting to his soulmate being so close, and he didn’t want to make that final leap just yet. “Okay,” he said.

Ra’s kissed him one last time before he released Tim and left the room.

*

It had to come to an end eventually.

It wasn’t that Tim didn’t like being a part of the League. Well, he didn’t, but he did like Ra’s. He did like having his soulmate so close, even though his soulmate was a murderous bastard.

But Tim knew what he had to do, knew that he couldn’t let Ra’s continue as he was. And when the opportunity struck…

He would have to go in the morning. The mission had been assigned, everything was in place, and Tim knew he wouldn’t return afterward. He knew that he would lose Ra’s after this.

He didn’t want to lose Ra’s.

Their relationship hadn’t progressed much more. They would kiss in the evenings, long, languid make-out sessions on the couch in Tim’s room. Tim allowed Ra’s’ hands under his shirt now, but never let it go any further. But now, knowing he was about to destroy it…

Ra’s was surprised when Tim knocked on his door the day before his mission. “Timothy?

“I…” Tim swallowed. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I know,” Ra’s said. “And?”

Tim walked over and slid into Ra’s’ lap, kissing him. Ra’s immediately wound his arms around Tim’s waist, holding him close. “Timothy?” he asked when they parted.

“I want you,” Tim said. “All of you. Before I go...just in case…”

Ra’s kissed him again. This one was less chaste, their mouths opening. Ra’s took over almost at once, arms around Tim’s waist, tongue forcing its way in to explore him. Tim moaned, opening more, trying to match Ra’s’ skill with no real idea of what he was doing. Sure, they had kissed before, but nothing like this. Not so perfect for him he could hardly stand it, not when he was already aching with the coming loss. Ra’s hands burned on his back, his soulmark sparking into life, heat twisting through his core.

“Ra’s,” Tim moaned.

Ra’s pulled back slightly. “What do you want, beloved?”

Tim swallowed. “Everything,” he said. “Tonight...I just want to be yours.”

Ra’s smiled and stood, lifting Tim with him. Tim wrapped his legs around Ra’s, steadying himself as he was carried to the bed. Ra’s laid him down, kissing him again. Tim pulled him down, tugging at Ra’s clothes until Ra’s caught his wrists and pinned them.

“Relax,” Ra’s said. “I do not wish to rush.”

Tim pouted at him. “I want you now.”

“You have me now. You always have me.” Ra’s lifted Tim’s wrist and kissed the name there. Tim’s entire body jerked with heat and pleasure and he whined. “But if you are giving yourself to me, fully, I intend to enjoy you.”

“Not one for a quick fuck?” Tim asked.

Ra’s laughed, kissing his soulmark again. “I do not intend to merely fuck you,” he said, his mouth curling unnaturally around the obscenity, sounding far hotter than he really should. “I plan to make love to you...slowly and carefully until there is no doubt in your mind that I own you.”

Tim moaned, arching up slightly. Ra’s pushed him back down with a hand on his chest, forcing Tim to lie still. Ra’s kissed him again before moving along Tim’s jawline, finding the pulse point under his ear and kissing there too. Tim gasped as the kiss turned into a bite, a mark being sucked into his skin.

Ra’s trailed his mouth up and down Tim’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving a line of hickeys on Tim’s pale skin, and Tim was helpless to do anything but moan under it. His legs parted involuntarily, bracketing around Ra’s’ hips. Ra’s laughed into his skin. “Eager, I see.”

Tim whimpered. “Please…”

Ra’s took pity on him and pulled Tim’s shirt off. Tim was flushed down to his chest, and it only increased when Ra’s started mouthing on the newly exposed skin, tracing Tim’s scars with his tongue, biting at his nipples, and Tim couldn’t even keep track anymore, couldn’t do anything but lay there and moan. Ra’s made no noise, only added more marks to Tim’s body, dark bruises where his mouth landed, showing exactly who Tim belonged to.

Tim was panting, achingly hard, his hips pressing up. Ra’s chuckled again before he pulled back. “Turn over.”

Tim whined. “Ra’s…”

“It will be easier on us both. Now turn over.”

Tim huffed but obeyed, settling comfortably on his front, pulling one of the pillows under his chest. Ra’s starts kissing and biting over his back as well, adding several deep marks to his shoulders. Tim sighed as he felt Ra’s’ hands settle on his hips, squeezing slightly. “You are far too thin,” Ra’s remarked.

Tim moaned as Ra’s thumbs dug into his hipbones next to his spine. It felt good, some of the tension easing. “Busy,” he mumbled.

“Not too busy to eat,” Ra’s admonished. “I will have to increase your rations on your return.”

“Mhm,” Tim hummed absently. “But I’m hungry for something else right now.”

Ra’s bit the back of his neck. “Patience, beloved.”

“At least take my pants off.”

“So demanding.” Ra’s did, however, slide the loose pants off of Tim’s legs. Tim sighed a bit, eyes closed. Ra’s’ hands and mouth moved off him. Tim glanced back, pouting.

“You stopped.”

“I am admiring you.” Ra’s’ hands slid up Tim’s thighs. “You are beautiful, Timothy.”

Tim shivered a bit. “Ra’s…”

Ra’s kissed his lower back. “Just relax...let me take care of you.”

Tim sighed and closed his eyes. Ra’s’ hands were soothing over his legs and back, his voice almost hypnotic, his mouth gentle now as he continues to lay kisses over Tim’s back. Tim smiled a bit, just waiting.

Ra’s’ hand disappeared for a moment before Tim felt his fingers circling around his entrance, slick with oil. Tim moaned, the feeling foreign but not unwelcome. Ra’s other hand kept stroking his back gently. Tim relaxed into the touch, breathing deeply, memorizing this moment with his soulmate as Ra’s slid the first finger in.

Tim gasped. It felt strange, but good. He pressed back into it for a moment before Ra’s’ hand on his back pressed him down. “Be still,” he said.

“I want to participate,” Tim whined.

“You will,” Ra’s said. “But I wish for you to relax and be completely open to me, and it will be easier to ensure that if you let me do the work.”

Tim sighed, but tried to hold still. Ra’s’ hand moved slowly, his finger exploring Tim for several long minutes. Tim groaned. “Ra’s…”

Another kiss between his shoulders and Ra’s added the second finger. That was better. Tim was feeling more comfortably full, the long digits reaching deep inside. Ra’s moved them apart, working Tim open, and it felt...maybe not as nice, but it was good. Tim moaned, then cried out when Ra’s’ probing fingers brushed over something that set his nerves alight, making him jerk back slightly.

“There it is,” Ra’s murmured. He pressed there, over and over, and Tim was seeing stars, his entire body thrumming with pleasure, his cock twitching with every pass.

“Ra’s…”

Ra’s kissed his neck and Tim came with a jolt, unexpected, his cock untouched. Ra’s only laughed, his fingers not stopping.

“I forgot how young you are,” he said.

“I’m eighteen,” Tim mumbled, breathing hard. “I’m an adult.”

“You are, or else I would not have allowed you in my bed...soulbound or not, I would not do anything you could not consent to. But you are still young, and your body is sensitive...and I do not believe you have ever done this before?”

Tim blushed deeper. “No.”

Another kiss between his shoulderblades. “I am honored,” Ra’s said. “That you would allow me to be your first.”

“You won’t insist on being my only?”

“I am not so naive as to think that I will be your only interest in life,” Ra’s said. “Our bond is strong, but I know how young men are. I expect you to have many a youthful dalliance outside these walls.”

“Can we not talk about that while you have your fingers in my ass?” Tim asked.

Ra’s laughed and kissed his shoulder, adding a third finger. “Forgive me, my dear. I do not intend to be melancholy.”

“Mm,” Tim hummed. “Just fuck me.”

“Impatient as ever,” Ra’s said. “That is a drawback of your youth.”

“Ra’s.” Tim raised his head and managed to turn enough to glare at his soulmate. “I’ve already cum once and I would like to do so again before I leave tomorrow, but I’m not going to get that if you don’t stop talking and hurry up!”

Ra’s only laughed more, adding another bitemark to Tim’s upper back. “All right, beloved,” he said. “If you so insist.” He removed his hand. Tim settled back onto the bed comfortably just before he felt a slight burn and stretch as Ra’s finally, finally entered him.

Tim groaned. The intrusion was large, but not unpleasantly so, and Ra’s was moving slowly enough for Tim to adjust. Tim was already starting to get hard again, his entire body sensitive, his soulmark on fire, burning him to the core.

It took forever for Ra’s to get all the way in, and once he was, he simply settled against Tim’s back, deep inside his body. Tim breathed heavily. He hadn’t gotten a look at Ra’s, but he felt so full. He was almost dizzy from how good it was.

Ra’s laid over him fully, warm and heavy. Tim could feel soft clothing against his back, and while part of him yearned to see underneath the clothes, another part felt a thrill at it. Ra’s kissed Tim’s cheek gently. “Are you all right, beloved?”

Tim almost growled. “ _ Move. _ ”

Ra’s chuckled in Tim’s ear and started to thrust, gentle but faster than Tim had expected. Tim moaned, trying to press back into him. Ra’s finally relented and pulled back enough to allow Tim to get on his knees, giving both of them better leverage. Ra’s’ hands scratched down Tim’s back, not enough to hurt, just enough to make him shudder. Tim whined, doing his best to move with Ra’s, though he wasn’t sure if he was successful.

“You feel beautiful, my dear,” Ra’s whispered. 

Tim could only whimper, writhing against Ra’s, trying to get him deeper. Ra’s moved faster, deeper, pressing deep and hitting Tim’s prostate with every pass. Tim was practically screaming, tears springing to his eyes from his sensitivity and emotions.

If this was to be their only time, Tim was glad it could be like this.

Ra’s gasped suddenly, pulling Tim upright in his lap. His hands ran over Tim’s chest, squeezing, scratching. Tim turned his head a bit and they kissed, deep and filthy and so, so right. Tim cried out, so close to cumming again. “Ra’s,” he begged.

“Go on, beloved,” Ra’s whispered, so close, all around him, and Tim shuddered and came again, screaming as he did. Ra’s groaned and bit down on Tim’s neck, following a second later.

Something in Tim’s soul snapped, heat flaring through his body, his soulmark flaring with white light. He was still screaming in pleasure, the light blinding him, and he realized it was coming from Ra’s as well, their souls binding closer.

It took several long minutes before it ended. Tim slumped in Ra’s’ arms, exhausted, as the light faded. Ra’s very gently laid them down and eased out of Tim’s body. Tim lay still, just trying to remember how to breathe right, his chest glistening with his release, feeling Ra’s’ inside him.

Ra’s ran his hand through Tim’s hair gently. Tim managed to catch his breath and stop shaking enough to open his eyes again.

“All right?” Ra’s asked softly.

Tim nodded, trying to fight the tears. He still had to go through with it. He still had to hurt the man lying beside him.

Ra’s kissed him again, deep and honest and for a moment…

For a moment, Tim loved him.

*

That made being thrown out the window that much more painful. It wasn’t the glass breaking and embedding itself in his clothing, or the dull thud when he hit the ground.

It was the look on Ra’s’ face. The hurt. The betrayal. The regret as he kicked Tim through the window.

Tim almost regretted blowing up the base. But only for a moment. He couldn’t let Ra’s take everything he held dear from him, couldn’t let him destroy the world out of spite.

He tried to forget the pain in Ra’s’ eyes and his wrist. Tried to put his life back together, knowing that he had thrown away his one chance at perfect true love.

Or whatever the stupid mark was supposed to mean. Tim knew he should have resisted its call more. He knew he should have ignored the burning in his veins and done his duty without getting involved with Ra’s. He knew that completing their bond, strengthening their tie, was only going to make his life worse.

He couldn’t bring himself to regret any of it.

Bruce noticed. Of course Bruce noticed that Tim’s soulmark had turned red with rejection, a rash spreading up his arm from the separation.

“What happened?” Bruce asked simply one night as they came in from patrol. The rash was obvious as they showered off.

Tim shrugged. “I found him...and it ended poorly.”

Bruce frowned, but didn’t comment further, just rubbed the angry burn on his own wrist. Tim had never before thought to ask what had caused the split between Bruce and Talia to be so bad as to produce an actual burn, but now…

“Does it stop hurting?” Tim whispered.

“No,” Bruce said. “But yours doesn’t look too bad yet...did you...finish forming it?” He looked uncomfortable at the thought.

“Yes,” Tim said. He looked at it. “Do you think it’s repairable?”

Bruce sighed. “Hard to say...it would take work. But it’s not...it’s not like this.” He studied Tim carefully. “Do you want to fix it?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said. “I...it was nice with him, but...maybe we’re too different.”

“You were born genetically predisposed to each other,” Bruce said. “That can mean any number of things...but one thing that’s almost certain is that whatever your differences, you were made to balance each other.”

“So...you and Talia…” Tim blushed. He had never asked Bruce anything so personal before.

“I love her,” Bruce said, clearly as uncomfortable about this as Tim. “She challenges me...in ways most people don’t. And she doesn’t take my shit. And...yes, we were different. And our separation and rejection was...is...extremely painful. But I still know that no one will ever quite match her.”

Tim nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he said.

Bruce nodded and said no more.

*

Tim didn’t see Ra’s for months afterward. He tried to ignore the burning itch that came from the rash, and he almost succeeded.

But then there was another base discovered, Young Justice called out to dismantle it, and Tim…

Tim almost didn’t want to. Not because he didn’t want to hurt Ra’s again, they would always hurt each other, but because he knew Ra’s would notice. He didn’t want to face him yet.

But duty was duty, so Tim went. He helped his team set the explosives. He still detonated them on signal.

He embraced the ensuing fight, letting the adrenaline wipe away some of the burn. He tried to ignore how it got stronger all the time.

He got separated from the others, forced back away from the wreckage. One ninja, two ninjas...he fought all of them, the burn growing…

“There are better ways to get my attention, Detective.”

Tim turned. Ra’s stepped out of the shadows, seeming to materialize from nowhere. He looked older than he had when they parted, and Tim wondered if the rejection had manifested differently for Ra’s. Still, Tim knew better than to underestimate Ra’s, no matter how old he was.

“I’m not doing this for attention,” Tim said.

“Then why are you doing it?”

“Because you’re a criminal who needs to be stopped!”

“Is that all?” Ra’s stepped right up to Tim, and Tim...didn’t move. He should have lashed out, should have run, but he just stood there, breathing heavily. His soulmark wasn’t burning as badly, and there was a small smile playing around Ra’s’ face, and Tim felt...calm. “Perhaps I was wrong,” Ra’s continued, reaching down and tilting Tim’s chin up. “Perhaps our marks merely show us as worthy adversaries instead of perfect lovers.”

“Why not both?” Tim ventured. Maybe it was too much, maybe he was pushing it, but his body was aching for Ra’s, his very core burning from not being close to him.

Ra’s looked down at him for a long moment before he bent and kissed him.

Tim’s eyes closed involuntarily. He opened to the kiss, standing on his toes to reach better, one arm going around Ra’s’ neck. It felt right, like coming home, like he could finally be whole again…

“Red Robin!”

The shout forced them apart again. Tim looked at Ra’s for a long moment. Ra’s smiled. “I will see you again,” he whispered, and then he was gone.

Tim stumbled back a bit just as Wonder Girl appeared. “Red Robin?”

“I’m fine,” Tim said, trying not to sound angry. He shouldn’t be angry at her, Cassie had no idea, she couldn’t possibly know…

Wonder Girl looked at him for a moment. “Was Ra’s al-Ghul kissing you?” She sounded like she was trying to decide whether to be disgusted or righteously indignant.

Tim debated not answering her but then sighed. “Yes,” he said. “And I was kissing him too.”

“ _ Why?! _ ”

Tim pulled back his sleeve, showing Cassie his softly glowing soulmark. The rash was fading, through the area around it still looked a little red.

Cassie stared for a moment. “What the fuck?!”

“It’s all right, Wonder Girl...I...I accept it and...I don’t hate it.”

“Rob, I’ve seen some weird shit in my day, but that has got to be the worst! You and  _ Ra’s _ ?”

“I’ve seen pairings that make less sense...I mean, look at Superboy and the whole mess he has going on.”

“Superboy is a clone, his soul is bound to be a little bit weird. But you’re human and Ra’s is…”

“Also human.”

Cassie shook her head. “I can’t...he’s our enemy, Rob.”

“I know that.”

“You being involved with him compromises the mission!”

“It really doesn’t! I can separate my personal and professional lives!”

“Does Batman see it that way?”

“Batman doesn’t get to judge my life.” Tim glared at Cassie, anger coursing through him. “You don’t get it...you don’t have a mark, you can’t possibly understand…”

Cassie’s anger faded into hurt and Tim immediately felt guilty. “Wonder Girl…”

“You’re right,” Cassie said. “I don’t get it. I don’t get what having a soulmate feels like. But I do get being a superhero, and you can’t be expected to fight someone you’re supposed to love that way.” She turned around. “So think about that the next time we go to wreck your boyfriend’s shit.”

Tim huffed and walked away.

*

He had expected Ra’s to contact him. It would be stupid to assume he wouldn’t.

Tim was not expecting Ra’s to be waiting in his apartment, sitting on the couch in casual clothing--well, casual for Ra’s, anyway--sipping a cup of wine and looking completely normal.

“I hope you brought the bottle,” Tim snarked by way of greeting. He started disabling his suit, confident that if this turned into a fight he could still defend himself.

“I did,” Ra’s said. “I see you are already letting your defenses down.”

Tim shrugged. “We’re either going to fight or fuck and either way, I’d rather not have dust all over my apartment.” He pulled his suit off and tossed it to the side to be cleaned, not even ashamed of walking across his apartment in his underwear. It wasn’t like Ra’s hadn’t already seen it all, and he had chosen to come here.

“I suppose that is understandable,” Ra’s said. “But who said that I did not just want to talk?”

Tim laughed hallowly. “What’s there to talk about? We fell in love, we had sex, I fucked it up and now we’re back to trying to either kill each other or bone until we forget.”

“I have not seen you in four months. Why are you so certain I wish to engage in sex with you again?”

“Ra’s. You can’t hide from me...I know you more than anyone else can.” Tim held up his wrist. The rash was completely gone now, leaving the incomprehensible name glowing gold again. “And this only healed when you kissed me again...don’t tell me you weren’t feeling the separation.”

“I was, yes,” Ra’s said, gesturing at himself. “You may have noticed that I have passed a vigorous fifty into a well-seasoned sixty...apparently, your rejection is strong enough to counteract the Lazarus Pit.”

Tim sighed. “I don’t want...I want us to be whole,” he said. “I never wanted to reject you, just...our lives are different and I have things I have to do...just like you do.”

“I know,” Ra’s said. “I always knew...we would not last.”

They were silent for a moment as Tim went to the bedroom and pulled on his sweats. He returned to the living room and picked up the second glass of wine on the coffee table, smelling it suspiciously.

“I did not poison it,” Ra’s said. “Or drug it. Or do anything except pour it.”

Tim sipped at it cautiously. It was faintly sweet, and obviously very expensive. “I suppose most poisons would ruin the bouquet.”

“Precisely. And I do want you conscious for whatever we decide to do next.”

Tim nodded. They sat silent for a moment, just drinking the wine, before Tim sighed. “We’ll need to set boundaries,” he said.

Ra’s nodded. “Such as?”

“Wonder Girl saw us...she’s not happy. So...no public displays of affection while I’m in uniform.”

“And private displays?”

“We can negotiate our kinks as we go.”

Ra’s laughed. “I am guessing you have a few fantasies?”

Tim blushed. “One or two,” he mumbled. “But later.”

“All right.”

“We don’t try to kill each other in our private dwellings,” Tim said. “Whether that’s here or...wherever you’re living. We leave the murder instinct in the field.”

“Agreed...if you want to see me, I suggest you use a telephone. Not destroy my property.”

“I told you…”

“I know you as well, Timothy, and I know you would not have been so ruthless if you were not trying to attract my notice.” Ra’s tossed Tim’s phone over to him. “I took the liberty of adding my number to your address book...under a false name and heavily encrypted, of course.”

“I didn’t even know you have a phone.”

“Of course I have a telephone. While I may not like everything humanity is done, your advances in communication technology are astounding. However, since I have allowed you to have my number, I expect you not to share it or misuse it.”

Tim smirked. “So you don’t just want me to use it for booty calls?”

“On the contrary, I expect that to be all you use it for...well, that or life and death situations where you require my assistance, but I know you will call your various allies long before you think to call me. What I meant was I expect you to not use it as a trap, or to gain information that would adversely affect my operations...and before you ask, it is completely untraceable.”

“Shame,” Tim said. “I almost thought you trusted me for a moment.”

“My dear, you do not get to be my age by trusting people, no matter how lovely...in fact, I trust the lovely ones less.” Ra’s poured another glass of wine. “So...no affection in public, no murder in private, and we contact each other like civilized people.”

“I didn’t say no affection in public. Just not when I’m in uniform. Or anywhere that the people who know who I am will notice.” Tim moved a bit closer to Ra’s. “I’d be okay being seen with you as Tim Drake.”

“I will keep it in mind. Is there anything else before we adjourn to the bedroom?”

“I…” Tim faltered a moment. “Everyone is going to know,” he said. “Wonder Girl won’t keep her mouth shut about it...she thinks I’m compromised and possibly in danger. So don’t be too surprised if someone crashes through the window at some point to rescue me.”

“I took the liberty of stationing a few guards around the building to deter anyone who tries,” Ra’s said. “Not that I could not handle Batman or Nightwing, but there are much better things I could be doing tonight.”

“Like me?”

“Precisely.” Ra’s knocked back the rest of his glass. Tim set his aside just in time for Ra’s to pull him into his arms and kiss him thoroughly.

Tim moaned into it, his body responding at once. He wrapped his arms around Ra’s’ neck and climbed into his lap, pressing as close as he could. Ra’s’ hands gripped the thin tanktop Tim had pulled on, pulling at it until it tore open at the back. Tim huffed and let Ra’s get the ruined cloth off him.

“I liked that shirt.”

“I will get you another,” Ra’s said dismissively. 

Tim growled and tore at Ra’s shirt, sending buttons flying. Ra’s gasped a bit, clearly surprised. Tim didn’t care, he wanted to see Ra’s, to feel him, for them to be pressed skin-to-skin.

They kissed again, closer than ever, heat radiating from them both. Tim ground his hips down, impatient, eager to feel again, to erase the burn that had been on his wrist for too long.

Ra’s’ nails raked down Tim’s back, harder than they had the first night, leaving welts and possibly drawing blood. Tim only moaned more, scratching over Ra’s’ chest. Clearly, they weren’t going to make love tonight. Tonight was going to be rough, and hard, their fighting brought into their bed.

And Tim found that he was okay with that. He cursed slightly and bit down on Ra’s’ neck, repaying him for the bruises he had carried for weeks after their parting. Ra’s’ nails dug into Tim’s back deeper, definitely drawing blood now. Tim bit harder until he felt the skin beneath his teeth break, and only then did he pull back, smirking.

He got only a moment of triumph before Ra’s turned them over, shoving Tim back on the couch. Tim’s head hit the arm and he grunted slightly from the pain, but Ra’s didn’t seem to notice as he tore at Tim’s pants. Tim shifted enough for Ra’s to get them off properly and lay sprawled out under him, gazing up at his soulmate with lidded eyes.

Ra’s let go of him for the moment, sitting back a bit. “Still beautiful,” he said.

Tim huffed. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Ra’s bit his throat for his impatience. Tim moaned, rolling his hips up. Ra’s scratched down the entire length of Tim’s chest and stomach until he grasped Tim’s erect shaft, stroking him roughly. Tim made an embarrassingly high noise, thrusting up into Ra’s’ fist.

Ra’s indulged him for a minute before he let go. Tim whined, reaching down to continue himself, and Ra’s slapped his hand away. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Tim whined, reaching down again. He was being a bit of a brat, he knew, but he wanted Ra’s to treat him rough. Ra’s grabbed his wrists and forced his hands above his head.

“I already have enough anger with you, beloved. Do not add to it.”

“You did promise to get me back for destroying your base.”

“I did...but that is for later.” Ra’s bit him again, and again, over his neck and collarbone and chest. Tim moaned, feeling bitemarks and hickeys reforming on his skin, knowing that everyone would notice, and he didn’t care. Ra’s bit and scratched at him, and Tim did his best to return it, nails digging into Ra’s’ back and shoulders, teeth scraping and digging into his neck and chest, and they were both going to be a mess in the morning and it felt so good…

Ra’s reached down under the couch and produced a bottle of lube, no doubt stashed there before Tim had gotten home. Tim spread his legs and closed his eyes, breathing deep. It seemed that Ra’s was as impatient as he was, two fingers sliding in at once, stretching and opening him roughly while Ra’s continued to bite his neck and shoulders. Tim was quickly becoming a puddle of noises, writhing on Ra’s’ hand. Ra’s growled, adding the third finger quickly and Tim was burning, crying out from the stretch and feeling so good…

Ra’s tore his hand away after barely long enough and threw Tim’s legs over his shoulders. Tim barely had time to brace himself before Ra’s pushed into him, hard and fast and Tim was screaming, gripping the arm of the couch hard enough to tear the upholstery.

Ra’s kept biting him, thrusting hard, and Tim could barely think, pain and pleasure and love pulsing in his veins, his wrist throbbing. Ra’s stroked him hard again and Tim came, screaming so loud he was certain his neighbors would hear them.

It didn’t take long after that for Ra’s to cum as well. They both collapsed, bruised and bloody and utterly spent. Tim managed to lower his legs but otherwise they didn’t move. Ra’s fell on him, not even bothering to pull out, just taking Tim in his arms.

Tim wrapped his arms around Ra’s, feeling both very warm and very wrong-footed. “Are you cuddling me?” he managed to murmur.

Ra’s kissed him, gentle now. “I expect you to keep it a secret.”

Tim smiled a bit and accepted it.

*

Tim was surprised that Bruce didn’t say anything when he went back to the cave next. Then again, Tim arrived in uniform, which covered most of the evidence. Bruce merely grunted an acknowledgement of Tim’s presence before turning the computers over to him.

Dick and Damian, on the other hand, both stared at Tim uncomfortably. Tim tried to ignore them, but after an hour, he knew something had to give.

“Say it,” he snapped.

“Tim…” Dick began.

“Just say it.” Tim ripped his cowl down, revealing the canvas of lovebites on his neck. “I know you’re both thinking it, so get it over with.”

It was almost worth Dick’s look of despair to see Damian so visibly uncomfortable for once. “We’re just worried about you,” Dick said.

“Bullshit,” Tim said. “I know you hate it, so let’s just deal with it now and get on with our lives.”

There was a moment of silence before Damian exploded. “You slept with my grandfather!” he shouted. “The man who tried to kill me, and you, and you just waltz in here like you were not playing his whore last night!”

“Damian,” Bruce said sharply from the other side of the cave.

Tim didn’t react, just watched as Damian ignored his father. “You betrayed the cowl, and the team, and you gave yourself to him! And now you are acting like it does not matter and that you can keep being a superhero! This is why Grayson fired you! You do not deserve to be here!”

“Damian!” Bruce and Dick both said.

“That’s enough,” Bruce added. “Tim is an adult, and while we may not like his choices in companions…”

“I didn’t choose,” Tim interrupted. “We’re soulmates...it wasn’t a choice.”

“Soulmates doesn’t mean you don’t have a choice,” Dick said. “Tim, if he forced you…”

“He didn’t,” Tim said. “I wanted it...I still want it.”

Damian looked more enraged. “How can you come back here, knowing what you did?”

“I have as much right to be here as you do! Or are you going to scream at Bruce about not keeping his legs shut for assassins?”

“Tim!” Dick shouted.

Tim was done listening. He stood up, pulling his cowl back on. “I’ll finish this at home,” he said. “I’m clearly not wanted here.”

“Tim…” Bruce started to protest, but Tim was already off.

He rode through Gotham at a breakneck pace, stopping off whenever he saw someone worth fighting, taking his aggression at Damian out on the criminals of Gotham. He didn’t reach his apartment until the sun was rising. Tim got in, exhausted but less furious now.

He could understand their concern, of course he could, and he had expected anger from Damian, but it still hurt. None of them really understood what it was like with Ra’s. Sure, he was a murderous megalomaniac, and Tim would take steps to dismantle his criminal empire any day, but besides that…

Tim got out of his uniform and pulled on an undershirt, not bothering with pants. He flopped back on his bed and grabbed his phone. It didn’t take him long to find the false name Ra’s had put in his contacts, though it did take several minutes for Tim to break through the encryption to actually call the number. He closed his eyes as it rang, trying to stay calm.

“Beloved?”

“Morning,” Tim said. “Or...morning for me. Don’t know where you are.”

“And you will not find out.” Ra’s sounded amused. “Long night?”

“About average,” Tim said. “Though your grandson made it longer.”

“Ah.” Tim could hear the scratch of a pen. “I take it he is not pleased by our union?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Tim muttered. “If Bruce wasn’t there, he probably would have tried to kill me...again.”

Ra’s chuckled, the sound sending a jolt of warmth through Tim’s body. “I hope you do not hold attempted murder against people.”

“Not really,” Tim said. “Otherwise I’d have a grudge against most of Gotham.”

“Good. I would hate to be held to the same level as the peons.”

“You’re special,” Tim assured him.

Ra’s laughed again. “As are you, my dear.”

“When are you coming back to Gotham?”

“I had not planned to be back there for quite some time...unless you wish me to come?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Tim said. “Actually it’s probably best if you don’t for a bit...Damian will be looking out for you.” He did sigh a bit. “I’ll miss you, though.”

“I would think you were relieved. If I am not in Gotham, I am not causing trouble for your family.”

“You cause trouble wherever you go. Just not my problem if it’s not here.”

“If you prefer, I can arrange for you to join me.”

“Tempting, but I’ve got work to do. If you recall, I’m kind of the CEO of a giant company now.”

“Yes, I remember.” Ra’s sounded less amused. “Perhaps that means now would be a good time to exact my revenge.”

“You’re not going to kill me,” Tim said.

“I never said I would.”

“So what will you do?” Tim’s voice dropped, sounding rough and, if he was any judge, pretty sexy.

Ra’s noticed. “I do have work to get done. If you recall, I am also in charge of quite a large empire.”

“Please?” Tim whined. “I’ll leave you alone for...however long.”

Ra’s laughed indulgently. “All right, my love.” Tim heard the scrape of a chair. “Well...I believe I would begin by drugging your coffee...you drink so much of it, I doubt you would notice.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“Sleep is for humans, and I prefer you to be healthy.”

“Fine...anyway.”

“Anyway. Once I had you unconscious, I would bring you back to the Cradle...and that is when the real fun begins.”

Tim shivered, his hand moving over his chest and stomach. “Would you torture me?”

“Oh, yes,” Ra’s said, his voice dropping. “Do not think I did not notice how much you liked my belt across your back...I have so many things like that. Perhaps I would upgrade you to a real whip...or a riding crop.”

“How many times would you hit me?” Tim asked, his hand rubbing over his nipples.

“For an infraction like this? Perhaps fifty...perhaps one hundred. Or maybe I would not count, and keep going until you begged for mercy.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I will beat you until you pass out.”

Tim shivered. That should not have sounded as sexy as it did. “What then?”

“Well, I suppose we have a choice. I could chain you up...arms above your head, dangling there...I could use you then, while you were still unconscious...or we could wait for you to wake up first.”

Tim groaned. His hand moved off his chest and down his body, rubbing his cock through his boxers. “I...I think I’d...I’d let you use me when I was out,” he said. Fuck it, it was just a fantasy. Ra’s wouldn’t actually do it...and if he did, Tim didn’t think he’d mind. “Wake up covered in you...knowing you just took what you want out of me.”

“Only since you have given me the consent to do so,” Ra’s said. “But we would not end there...once you had woken again...still chained up...then we could experiment.” Tim could hear the whisper of clothing being moved. “I could drip hot wax on you...burn your chest and back until it erases every other mark...or I could use my knife. Carve art into you...see the blood on your skin...I think it would be beautiful.”

Tim gasped, his hand going into his shorts to grasp his hard cock. “Fuck…”

“What would you like me to write in your skin?” Ra’s whispered. “My name, perhaps? Cover you in soulmarks that everyone can read? Or should I draw pictures? The symbols of the League...your own sign on your chest. Until there’s barely an inch of white between all the blood…”

“Ra’s…”

“Too much?”

“No,” Tim gasped. “No...it’s...keep going.” His hand moved over his cock, stroking himself, and how fucked up was it that he was getting off on the thought of Ra’s torturing him, how screwed up was he that the idea of the violence only excited him? He wasn’t sure he could handle it in real life, but in his head…

“All right...please do not be afraid to tell me to stop.”

“I’m not,” Tim said. “Please…”

“All right. Once I have carved you up...you would be hanging there, covered in blood, used and broken...I would probably use you again...you would not be able to resist. Perhaps I would take photographs to send back to your friends...show them what happens when you cross me. Let them all see how weak you are.”

Tim moaned, his hand moving faster.

“And once I was done...once you had screamed yourself hoarse and bled out on my dungeon floor...then I would revive you. Heal every single injury...and then I would take you to my bed. Tie you down...use your mouth to keep you quiet, one hand on your cock to keep you interested…”

Tim squeaked, so close. “Ra’s…”

“And then I would leave,” Ra’s said. “Finish myself...paint your face with my seed and leave you waiting...tied to my bed...aching with how hard you are...just keep you there, my own little sex toy...to use however and whenever I want…”

Tim cried out and came over his fist. He collapsed, panting, hearing Ra’s’ groan above him. “Timothy?”

“I’m here.” Tim managed. He was dazed and dirty but he felt so good. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” Ra’s said. “Have I satisfied your fantasies enough for you to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Call me when you’re back in the country?”

“I will endeavor to do so.”

“Okay.” Tim was already starting to drift. “Night.”

“Good night, my love.”

*

Tim didn’t hear from Ra’s for months.

He tried to call, of course, but the phone rang out with no voicemail set up. Tim was worried, frustrated, and it came out in his nightly activities.

With Ra’s gone for the moment, Tim was able to go back to the Batcave. Damian glared still, but no one brought it up again, and as soon as the hickeys faded from Tim’s skin, no one seemed to want to. There was an uneasy, unspoken agreement not to discuss it, and while Tim knew they would never be comfortable with it, he at least didn’t have to deal with it.

He had almost gone back to normal, nothing but the glow on his wrist and the ghost of a touch on his body to remind him, when his mark suddenly burned, hotter than ever before, practically boiling his blood.

Tim cried out, falling to the floor of the cave. His entire arm was burning, the pain deeper than anything he’d felt, ripping him apart. Dick was at his side in an instant. “Tim?”

Tim managed to sit up, clutching his arm and staring at the mark. The light had gone out and the name had turned black, a deep etching on his arm, and Tim knew.

“He’s dead,” he said. 

Dick hugged him. “Tim…”

“I know,” Tim said. “I know he’ll be back, but…” Tears were still springing to his eyes. “It hurts...and...how many times?”

“I don’t know,” Dick said. “I mean...he’s died before, after you were born…”

“But not since we met,” Tim said. “Not since we completed the bond.”

“I’m sorry, Baby Bird,” Dick said. “I don’t...I can’t imagine what it must feel like.”

“Hurts,” Tim murmured. “It just hurts.”

*

Burn. A burn in his wrist, overpowering the pain of resurrection.

_ Timothy. _

He had to find him. Had to go back. He couldn’t remember why, he just knew he needed him, needed the one burned in his skin, in his soul.

He remembered, through the haze and madness, and he went before anyone could stop him. Had to get to him. Had to find his match.

There. In the window. Dark hair over milk-white skin, eyes closed, lashes long over his cheeks. He was beautiful, laying on his stomach in bed, a white sheet drawn up to his waist, his pale arm outstretched, a black mark with a familiar name etched on it.

Though as he watched, the black lightened, looked less burned, began to glow gold. And he felt an itch and warmth as his own mark did the same.

He went in the window, stepped to the sleeping form. Timothy did not stir, just lay there, open and waiting.

He pulled the sheet back, revealing his Timothy was naked underneath, and he knelt above him.

His hands reached out and began to feel down Timothy’s back, petting his soft scarred skin, digging in here and there. Timothy moaned and shifted slightly but did not wake. How exhausted must he be, not to notice a demon over him?

He leaned down, starting to kiss and lick over Timothy’s skin. That drew another faint moan and a sigh. “Ra’s…”

Ah, yes. That was what they called him. Not his name, but the name he used now. Had used for centuries.

His hand moved down, kneading Timothy’s buttocks for a moment before parting them, feeling to get inside. Timothy groaned then whimpered, his eyes fluttering open.

“You’re back,” he murmured.

Ra’s growled, trying to probe further, but it was dry and Timothy hissed.

“Dammit,” Timothy muttered, reaching over to the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle and almost threw it at Ra’s. “Lube, Ra’s. I don’t know how with it you are just yet, but if you want to fuck we need lube.”

Ra’s took the bottle, muscle memory taking over as he opened it and spread the liquid on his fingers. Timothy settled more comfortably, bringing his knees under him to present himself more effectively.

The first finger had Timothy sighing softly, rocking back. Ra’s moved in him slowly, watching his reaction in fascination. Timothy seemed well used to this. It was instinct for Ra’s, so they had clearly done this before. He hoped that his mind would return soon--the period where he had to rely on animal instinct and muscle memory was never much fun.

“More,” Timothy demanded, and Ra’s obliged him, the second finger entering as slowly as the first. Timothy huffed a bit. “Ra’s, come on...I know you can do more than that.”

Ra’s fingers moved apart, stretching his match, opening him, feeling him inside. Timothy kept whining until Ra’s put the third finger in, still moving gently. He couldn’t break such a beautiful thing.

Timothy was rocking back on his hand more, beautiful sounds falling from his lips. Ra’s watched him a moment before he slid the fourth finger in.

Timothy cried out. “Ra’s!” His rocking got faster, clearly wanting more. “Oh, fuck, Ra’s...so good...so good…”

Ra’s kept moving, stretching him, and he was open enough...he looked so good like this, riding Ra’s fingers, and Ra’s slid in the thumb, quickly followed by the rest of his hand.

Timothy screamed. “Oh fuck!” He stopped moving, breathing heavily. “Fuck, Ra’s...this is...so full…”

Ra’s started moving, his fingers probing deeper, his hand moving through Timothy’s body. Timothy panted through it, making more noises, and then he suddenly tightened. “Ra’s!” he cried, and he was cumming all over the sheets.

Ra’s moaned at that, seeing Timothy slump over. Ra’s stared for a moment before he withdrew his hand with an obscene noise. Timothy whined. “Fuck…”

Ra’s barely heard him, too busy slicking his cock and sinking into his soulmate’s body. Timothy cried out again, clearly too disoriented from his orgasm to protest as Ra’s started pounding into him. Timothy whimpered, trying valiantly to move with it but failing, but Ra’s didn’t care, he felt so good…

Their soulmarks were glowing brighter, tingling as Ra’s moved. Timothy moaned, reaching back and grabbing Ra’s’ wrist, pulling it close to his own and pressing the marks together. Ra’s felt a spark, then a nudge in his brain, and then…

It broke as he came inside Timothy, light flashing all around them before they fell on the bed together. Ra’s breathed deeply as his memories resettled, Timothy clutched in his arms.

Timothy managed to look back at him. “Hi,” he said, grinning a bit stupidly.

“How long was I gone?” Ra’s asked, arms around Timothy’s waist.

“You were dead for about three days,” Timothy said. “It hurt.”

Ra’s picked up his wrist and kissed his mark. “I do apologize, my dear...I did not expect my adversary to be so cunning.”

“You never do,” Timothy teased. “And do you always come back ready to fist a sleeping person?”

“Forgive me, my dear...my soul led me back to you and my body’s instinct was to claim you as my own again.”

“It almost makes up for you dying,” Timothy said. He curled closer to Ra’s, pressed his back to Ra’s’ chest. “Stay the night?”

Ra’s kissed Timothy’s neck. “Of course, beloved.”

*

Tim didn’t know what normal was anymore.

He fought crime as Red Robin. He did his job at Wayne Enterprises. He hung out with his friends, laughed with his brothers, acted like everything was like it had always been.

He also fucked Ra’s al-Ghul at least twice a week.

They hadn’t made any sort of agreement beyond the limits already established. But ever since Ra’s had come back, he had made a point of seeing Tim regularly, either slipping into his apartment late at night or having Tim whisked away somewhere to spend a weekend together.

Tim didn’t mind either way. He loved spending time with his soulmate, loved having Ra’s above him, over him, in him. Every touch felt like a gift, every second together a miracle. Tim knew he should be more concerned about being so close to Ra’s, but he couldn’t quite manage it.

They carried on like that for nearly a year. They did meet each other in costume, and they fought like always, but there was an edge when they did, the spark that promised they would never really hurt each other, the knowledge that even if they were dueling today, they would be fucking tomorrow.

Ra’s only laughed when Tim observed how strange it was. “You think that our lives will ever be anything but strange?”

Tim shrugged a bit as he fell down. He had been riding Ra’s’ cock for the last twenty minutes, pulling off any time either of them got close to finishing. It was a torturous game, but well worth it. “Yesterday, you were threatening to bomb my office. Today, I have you underneath me and making no move to follow through. It’s a bit confusing.”

“What is your confusion? I fully intend to bomb your office, I just do not intend to tell you when. It would not do me any good if you were expecting it.”

“So why are you telling me at all?”

“Because I enjoy seeing you work out how best to prevent your own death. You are so very clever.”

Tim groaned, bouncing on Ra’s’ cock for a few minutes. “I don’t think you want to kill me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’ve had plenty of opportunities,” Tim said. “We made an agreement, sure, but if you really wanted to, you could break it. And even when you try to kill me, you don’t manage it...and you’re supposed to be the greatest assassin in the world.”

“I employ the greatest assassins in the world. I have no doubt any of them could best me if I fought them headon.”

“So why haven’t you sent Deathstroke after me? Or Shiva? Or literally any of them?”

“Because I deserve the honor of killing you myself.”

“You’re slipping.” Tim pressed all the way down and started grinding slowly. “I think you started being a criminal because you were lonely and bitter about not having a soulmate...but now that you have one, you’re a better and happier person who would rather not murder people.”

“Is that so?” Ra’s grabbed Tim suddenly and turned them over, pressing down into him deeper. “Well, while we are psychoanalyzing our decisions, let me ask about you.” He started thrusting faster, making Tim gasp. “Am I becoming a better person? Or are you getting worse? You do, after all, spend several days a week warming my cock, and you are lying to your mentor about it. You continue to come to me, knowing that I could kill you if I wished, and you thank me for everything I inflict on you. I have used my whips on you numerous times now, and you love it. You want me to kill you...and I know that not doing so is more torture than anything else ever could be.”

Tim laughed, though it quickly became a moan. “Who says I’m not just using sex to get more information out of you while you’re distracted?”

“You have done so before.”

“But you keep letting me back in your bed.”

Ra’s kissed him. “Perhaps I like to challenge myself as well...and you are one of the few people who can do that anymore.”

Tim smirked. “Happy to help.”

They fell silent, giving themselves entirely over to their pleasure. When they finished, Ra’s rolled over again, pulling Tiim close.

They lay silent for a moment before Ra’s leaned in and whispered a single word into his ear. A word that Tim would never say properly, a word that would never be heard again. A word that only existed on Tim’s wrist.

Timothy’s breath caught a moment. “Is that…?”

“Yes,” Ra’s said. “I believe you have earned it.”

Tim blinked. “But...you really trust me with it?”

“What have I not trusted you with? I have allowed you into my organization, in spite of your connection to the Bat...I have allowed our soulbond to be forged and reforged and strengthened. I have allowed you free access to several of my bases, and I have allowed you to have my body whenever and however you please. This is nothing compared to that.”

“So why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I was not ready to...but now I am.”

“You shouldn’t trust me.”

“I know,” Ra’s said. “I do not trust you...but I do love you.”

Tim kissed him. “I love you too.”


End file.
